The Little Pieces of the Rainbow
by Streusle
Summary: Hibana and Dokkaebi have a secret they share stemming from similar childhood traumas. Thermite has been generous enough to be there for them every time he's needed. This is the life of Hibana and Dokkaebi as they switch their pistols for plushies and claymores for crayons. (DDLG/CGL themed one shot. Disrespect will not be tolerated.)


**IMPORTANT: This story is very risky and relates to a mostly taboo kink/lifestyle. There are a couple things to know/go over before you read.**

 **1.) If you are not comfortable with adults that act/talk like children and are NOT open-minded (willing to read this judgement-free), then this story is NOT for you.**

 **2.) If you read this story despite not being comfortable or open-minded to people who live this lifestyle/partake of these activities and decide to leave disgusting/trolling reviews they WILL be deleted because I didn't really ask you to read this anyway despite uploading it publicly.**

 ****If you are underage and are looking to take part of this lifestyle- educate yourself but wait. There is a reason this lifestyle is marketed for _adults._ There are bad people out there who will use this community to their advantage to hurt you. Please be smart and stay safe~**

 **~Thank you to those who are open-minded and aren't here to pass judgement. This is a very sensitive topic for a lot of people, and although you don't necessarily need to understand it- we ask that you simply respect it. Please, and thank you. Enjoy~**

* * *

Hibana and Dokkaebi waited inside of Thermite's dorm as he made his way from the infirmary. The girls played with each other's hair, giggling loudly in high-pitched voices. "Hey, hey! You're being a little too loud," Thermite said as he stepped into his room. "Sorry," Hibana said putting on a small pout. "We were playing with our hairs!" Doakkaebi said hopping up on her knees and bouncing. "Is that right?" Thermite said taking her glasses off. "Mhm!" Dokkaebi said giving Hibana a hug from behind. Thermite went to his closet to pull out two pink towels and a small box with a lock on it. "Alright girls, get ready for your bath," Thermite said walking into his bathroom. Hibana and Dokkaebi hopped off Thermite's bed giggling amongst themselves. Hibana struggled with her buttons on her top after unzipping the security zipper. "How do you do this?" Hibana said turning to Dokkaebi. "Umm, I don't knowwwww," Dokkaebi said tugging on the hem of Hibana's top. Thermite came back in the room and watched Hibana struggle to pull apart her buttons.

"Do you need help?" Thermite asked walking over. "Yes!" Hibana squeaked giving him a big smile. "Can I wear my beanie in the bath?" Dokkaebi asked sitting on her knees splashing in the bath water. "Yes, you can," Thermite said turning to look at her as he pulled Hibana's top off for her. "Hey! Get back over here!" he called out to Dokkaebi who came prancing over giggling. "Dokkaebiiiii, you're not supposed to get your clothes wet!" Hibana said pointing at her. "That's right, Yumi. You're such a smart girl," Thermite said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Are we gonna have bubbles?" Dokkaebi asked kicking off her leggings as Thermite put Hibana's hair into high pigtails. "Yeah, I'll put some in before you get in." Hibana poked Dokkaebi's stomach earning a giggle as she shied away. "No, BanBan, not my tummy! It tickles!" Thermite smiled to himself as the two girls played with each other. He went back inside of his bathroom to unlock the lock on the box and retrieve a small bottle of Hello Kitty bubble bath Hibana had asked him to hold onto for her. "Bath time!" Thermite called out to them.

Hibana and Dokkaebi raced each other to the bathroom. Hibana was the first in the bathtub and she reached out to Dokkaebi who hopped in soon after. "Can we play with the paint tonight?" Hibana asked Thermite reaching over the tub. She always got water everywhere despite all the times he told her not to lean over the sides of the tub. "I'll get them for you," Thermite said reaching back in the box to pull out water soluable finger paints. "Yayyyy!" the girls cheered in unison as Thermite placed them on the side of the tub. Hibana dipped her fingers in the black paint and began to paint a face on the wall of the tub. It was Dokkaebi with a smiling cat face. "Look!" Hibana squeaked pointing at her little painting. "Whose that?" Thermite asked pretending not to know. "It's Doki-Doki Dokkaebiiiii!" Hibana said throwing her hands up in the air and getting water everywhere. Dokkaebi giggled as she threw her hands up in the air too. Thermite chuckled to himself as he looked back to the box to pull out various children's bath toys.

Dokkaebi had begun to dip her fingers in every color of finger paint possible as Hibana began to paint Thermite. "Jordan, can I have my mermaid?" Dokkaebi said pulling down on her beanie. "Yes you ca- ahhh!" Thermite exclaimed as he dropped the toys to grab her hands and pull them away. "Aww Gracieee," he said looking at her beanie. "Your beanie is all dirty." Dokkaebi looked at her fingers and then up at Thermite letting out a small 'uh oh'. "It's pretty. It makes a rainbow," Hibana said pointing at all the colors on Dokkaebi's beanie. "That's right, it does Yumi," Thermite said putting three of his fingers in different colors of paint to make streaks on Hibana's arm. Hibana gasped loudly as she looked at her arm with a big smile. "Now _I_ have a rainbow!" she said waving her arm at Dokkaebi. "Can I have a rainbow, Jordan?" Dokkaebi asked looking at Thermite with pitiful eyes. "Of course you can, Gracie." Thermite swiped his fingers across Dokkaebi's left upper arm giving her the same three color rainbow as Hibana. "We're rainbow sisters!" Dokkaebi said giggling and showing Hibana.

"No!" Hibana yelled as she moved to stand on her knees. "I'm Godzilla!" She made tiny _rawr_ sounds as she splashed water at a giggling Dokkaebi. "Noooo, Godzilla!" Doakkebi cried in pretend horror followed with a very high pitched squeal. "Girls, remember you have to keep it down," Thermite said sternly. A knock at his door caught all of their attention. "Shh," Thermite said to them holding a finger to his lips. Hibana and Dokkaebi made the same shushing gesture back at him before he left to answer his door. It was Valkyrie in her pajamas looking concerned. "Yeah?" Thermite said cooly as he leaned against his doorframe. "Look, Jordan, I haven't been saying anything because it's not really our business- but a lot of us have been hearing what sounds like kid voices coming from your room. What are you doing in there?" Thermite's jaw tensed as he looked away. "You really wanna know?" he asked. Hibana and Dokkaebi stared at each other with their mouths slightly agape as they waited to hear what he was going to say. He wasn't going to tell their secret, was he?

"I have two little nieces who passed away right before I was called to Rainbow," he began in a gruff voice. "Every now and then I watch some of the videos I took before they passed. It's all I have left of them besides a few of their things and some pictures they fingerpainted for me." His voice strained as he fought back tears on the last looked very uncomfortable as she looked around for something to say. "So, now that you made me open up that wound- is there anything else you people need to know?" Thermite asked crossing his arms and staring hard at Valkyrie. She shook her head and began to wring her hands in discomfort. "I'm sorry I ever asked anything. Have a good night," she said solemly, turning to go back to her room. Thermite closed his door and turned to walk back into the bathroom. Hibana and Dokkaebi stared up at him with precious little pouts. "Did she come because we were too loud?" Dokkaebi asked grabbing Thermite's pinkie and ring finger on his right hand. "No, Gracie. Meghan's just nosy. But I think that's enough bath time for tonight. Let's get the paint off."

* * *

Dokkaebi and Hibana sat on Thermite's bed wrapped in their pink towels. Thermite was sifting through a black trash bag he kept in the very back of his closet. "What kind of pajamas do you two want to wear tonight?" he asked laying out multiple items. "I want the black one," Dokkaebi said. "The long one or the little one?" Thermite asked holding up two black onesies, one small and one long. "Ummm, the long one!" Thermite placed it aside and put the small onesie back in the bag. "Yumi?" he asked turning to look at Hibana. "I want to wear my sprinkle onesie," she said kicking her feet as they dangled off the side of the bed. "Hmm, your sprinkle onesie must not be clean," Thermite said as he continued to look through all the clothing. "I don't have my sprinkle one?" Hibana asked with a hint of disappointment. Thermite continued to look through all the clothing before pulling out a small baby pink onesie printed with sprinkle designs. "My sprinkles!" Hibana cheered throwing off her towel and making grabby-hands at Thermite. "No, we have to get your underwear on first. You too, Gracie." Hibana and Dokkaebi hopped off of Thermite's bed and walked over to Thermite as he looked through the bag some more.

"Dammit, they got mixed up," he grumbled pulling all the spare pairs of panties out of the trash bag. "Ooooh," Hibana said covering her mouth. "What?" Thermite asked rasing an eyebrow and looking up. "Jordan, you said a bad word!" Dokkaebi giggled. "I'm sorry princesses," he said giving them a reassuring smile. "It's okay, we won't spank you _this_ time," Hibana said picking up a white pair of panties from the bag. "Gracie, I guess you just have to find a pair you can wear," Thermite said holding the bag open. "Ummm, I like this one," Dokkaebi said picking up a pair of Thermite's boxers that had gotten misplaced with their clothing. "You can't wear those you little silly," he said taking them from her. Dokkaebi giggled picking up a regular pair of panties and putting them on. Hibana was sitting on the floor trying to pull hers up between her bottom and the floor. "Yumi, you have to stand up to put those on," Thermite said trying to hold back his laughter. "But if I do I'll fall," Hibana cried in protest. "Okay then, I'll help you." Hibana stood up and held onto Thermite's shoulders as he pulled her panties up for her. "Thank you," she squeaked out earning a kiss on the forehead. Dokkaebi had gotten into her onesie and was putting on her glasses as Thermite helped Hibana with hers.

"Can you button it yourself?" Thermite asked. Hibana shook her head 'yes' before Thermite turned to get a book from his bedside table. Hibana held onto the front flap of her onesie and leaned over to reach for the second. Every time she reached, it seemed to get further away. She tried standing up and grabbing it from behind, but there was no way possible for her to clasp the little snap buttons together. "I need help," she pouted turning to look at Thermite. "I figured as much," he said as she hopped up on his bed to lie down. "Spread your legs," Thermite instructed. Hibana complied and Thermite clasped together the five snaps. "There we go, now move over so Gracie and I can lie down too." Hibana scoot over near the wall and Thermite lay beside her. Dokkaebi joined in on the outer part of his bed and snuggled in close. "Alright, we're gonna read _The Scared Little Chicken_ ," Thermite said opening the book and beginning to read.

Nights like these were Thermite's favorite. He may have had this hardass persona, but deep down he thrived on being a caregiver. He was lucky he had Hibana and Doakkaebi to rely on him and make use of his better nature. The reason and the cost, however, were ones he wished were different. They both had traumatic pasts starting when they were very young. It was someone they knew. Someone they trusted. Someone they potentially had loved with their big, open, childish hearts. They were both too little to understand the penance of their innocent naivete. The childhood they both should have had fell into the wrong hands, and became tainted by merky fingers that touched and took things they had no business with. Every shred of innocence, and true happiness was ripped from their little souls- doomed to haunt them as they aged. In a moment, their reality would become bigger than them. The sweet ignorance of a child would be bestowed upon them against their will if they weren't careful enough. This was the secret they shared with each other and Thermite.

* * *

Hibana had been open with Thermite as she slipped into her little space while developing her X-Kairos. The successful completion of her gadget caused her to become a little too excited. That, mixed with her comfort around Thermite, was just enough to get her voice to reach that squeaky high pitch as she regressed back to her smaller self in her mind. She caught Thermite staring at her in complete confusion, and dare she say, a hint of disturbance as well. She'd left the workshop crying only for him to find her in a supply closet outside of the gym. He had taken the time with her to be understanding as he asked her about it. The anxiety she had after he asked her showed heavily on her face, but he had promised that he would be completely understanding. Reluctantly, she had told him about the person who had abused their power over her. How they had used that power to persuade her to provide to them the things they wanted knowing that she was too young to understand why it was inappropriate. Thermite had looked at her differently ever since that day. She wasn't a strong woman because she idolized being a top notch soldier, or part of the world's most secure anti-terrorist unit. She was a strong woman because she needed to be for herself and her sanity. Thermite promised to keep her secret, and vowed to take care of her from then on.

Dokkaebi had the same background. She was driven by a need to excel and be better than her unknowing self. To come out smarter than she had been when she didn't resist the advances her elder had made upon her at the mere age of six. Those memories never left. They embeded themselves in her subconscious, and crept upon her at nighttime in her dreams to turn them into nightmares. Every day she spent around Vigil made her grow nervous as his constant reminders for her to behave brung her back to her captor telling her to mind her manners as she cried from the pain he inflicted on her between her legs and her bottom. She had lost herself one day, and began trashing her room. Hibana had walked in just in time to catch Dokkaebi shatter her wrist against her wall in her anguish. That night in the infirmary after Doc had bandaged her up, Dokkaebi confided her secrets in Hibana. How she sometimes receeded mentally, and would become childish involuntarily. "I do too," Hibana said before lamenting her history. "I thought I was the only one..." Dokkaebi said with tears in her eyes. "Jordan can take care of you too. I promise he'll be okay," Hibana had said giving her a big smile. "I would like that," Dokkaebi said flashing the peace sign.

* * *

"Alright, it's time to go night night," Thermite said tossing the book aside. "Okayyyy," Dokkaebi and Hibana said at the same time. "Do you need me to walk you to your room, Gracie?" Dokkaebi nodded pulling her bunny slippers out of the trash bag and pulling them onto her feet. "Okay. I'll be back Yumi, you be a good girl while I'm gone," Thermite said placing another kiss on her forehead. "Okay! Night night, Doki Doki," Hibana said crawling to the end of the bed to wave at her friend. "Night night BanBan," Dokkaebi said waving back as Thermite opened the door for her. "Oh wait, Kama!" Dokkaebi whispered as she stood out in the hall. Thermite stepped back inside to go to his closet. He felt around the top shelf until he found Dokkaebi's Korean Crow-Tit plushie. "Thank you," she squeaked as she hugged it tight. "You're welcome. Remember we have to be quiet," Thermite said slowly closing his door. "As quiet as a mouse," Dokkaebi whispered putting a finger to her lips and turning to tip-toe towards the stairs. Thermite took one of her hands and began to walk her to her room. They talked in whispers as he asked her about her day and she told on Vigil to him for being a big meany. "Next time he's a meany I'll punch him," Thermite said making a fist as they reached Dokkaebi's room door. She giggled thanking Thermite once more before earning her own little forehead kiss goodnight.

Hibana was already fast asleep by the time Thermite made it back to his room. She had fallen asleep on top of the blankets, so Thermite picked her up to pull the sheets back and tuck himself in with her. One of her arms wrapped around him as she nestled herself against him. Her rhythmic breaths were the only sound in the room as he stroked her hair looking down at her. It was amazing how a woman so powerful such as herself and Dokkaebi could be so fragile and so small. These were women who were in a line of work that required having to kill, but every now and then they would go to a place in their mind where the thought of shooting someone in the head was too scary and made them sad. It was a reminder that they all needed care despite hardening themselves to the point of being desensitized by death. They were still fragile souls that required tender, loving care. Although tension was at an all time high, they still had time to find happiness and innocents. They were a little breath of fresh air. They were little shrouds of positivity. They were the little pieces of the rainbow.

* * *

 ****I needed to put in this small piece of information to clear up a common stereotype. Not everyone who age regresses was taken advantage of when they were younger. A lot of adults who participate in this do this simply as their kink, or because they just simply regress in their mind. The reason I wrote that Dokkaebi and Hibana were traumatized the way they were in their youth was to add in something to make you feel- not to play on some stereotype that those who live their life this way every now-and-then are f-cked up from being touched at a young age.**

 **Once again, I thank you for taking the time to be open-minded and respectful of this topic. You guys mean the world to me~**


End file.
